


Empty

by ladiekatie



Series: Empty, but Full [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because I am NOT a mean Angst Goblin™, Because I am an Angst Goblin™, Human!Stiles, Infertile!Stiles, Infertility, Infidelity but Not Really?, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Werewolf!Derek, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Derek, because... infertile!stiles, but he doesn't because this is sterek, but it's implied that Derek would leave Stiles, but no actual mpreg, come on guys, mpreg mention, no one actually cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Stiles stops listening to the words the doctor is saying, a stream of tears rolling down his face. His training taught him he has to remain calm. He uses a tissue to blot at the tears as his mind already turns to what is going to happen now. The doctor is talking about his options, and treatments he could undergo, but Stiles knows none of that will work.He’s infertile.With no way to supply his alpha with an heir, he is practically useless.Or the one where Stiles is an infertile omega, and society dictates that if an omega is unable to carry on the alpha's lineage, an alpha is allowed to take another omega. Stiles hides his condition from Derek while he copes and starts the process of finding a new omega for him.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt for @ladydrance on tumblr. Unfortunately for the Nonnie who prompted it, ladydrance couldn't write it due to personal squicks, but fortunately for you, lucky viewer, I saw it and _had_ to write it. 
> 
> Nonnie said: "Prompt: Something angsty with happy ending: what about infertile omega Stiles? Society says that "if the omega can’t give a child, the alpha can mate another omega to keep his line of descent". And it hurts to Stiles, because Derek is the last Hale, so he start to interview other omegas for Derek? But Derek tells him that it doesn’t matter, Stiles is his only mate."
> 
> This was originally posted on [tumblr](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/post/163509605291/prompt-for-ladydrace-s-anon-under-the-cut), and it got a better response than I thought it would, so I fixed it up a little bit and posted it on here with the intention of creating a series to include how stories of their adopted children. THIS VERSION IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT (and longer) THAN THE ONE POSTED ON TUMBLR, so if you read that one, you should read this one because there are some juicy new bits in here I think you'll like. This work is also unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine!

It’s been close to two years that they’ve been trying to add an heir to the Hale Pack. Stiles, as the mate and omega of the alpha werewolf, has one sole purpose, to produce that heir. Being a human didn’t make this task easier, still the alpha couple hadn’t given up.  Now though, it seems he can’t do the one thing he was meant to do. 

“I’m afraid your test results have come back. It looks like,” the OBGYN looks up from the file, eyes pinched. The file closes in his hands and he looks up to meet the eyes of the omega in front of him, “the likelihood of you being able to produce a viable egg for insemination, is very slim,” he pauses to gauge Stiles’ reaction, “impossible, more likely.”

Stiles stops listening to the words the doctor is saying, a stream of tears rolling down his face. His training taught him he has to remain calm. He uses a tissue to blot at the tears as his mind already turns to what is going to happen now. The doctor is talking about his options, and treatments he could undergo, but Stiles knows none of that will work. 

He’s infertile. 

With no way to supply his alpha with an heir, he is practically useless. Society has rules, exceptions, for when this happens. In previous years the number of omegas cursed with infertility has been rising. With this growth, the government decided that an alpha needing to maintain his or her line is more important than the sanctity of mate bonds. Now alphas can have a second omega, either to replace the first or to be added to the alpha/omega dynamic.

Soon, Derek will take a new omega, one that isn’t broken. Someone who can give him the family he craves.

Stiles had gone to the appointment alone, as an alpha it’s unexpected of Derek to participate omega errands such as this. At worst he thought he was going to need some help getting pregnant, possibly needing to take part in IVF or something. The news of his infertility is far worse and more devastating than he can stand. The omega wishes his mate was with him. 

He’s handed a handful of pamphlets of agencies that will help find a viable omega as he leaves the office. Time passes in a weird way as he sits in the parking lot, staring at the offensive pieces of paper, understanding just what they imply. His replacement is imminent. 

Rage fills his barren belly and he screams. It’s completely improper for an omega to show anything but pleasant emotions in public, which is why he waited to get to the comfort of his car. 

“Fuck!” His hand is slammed onto the steering wheel. As if to mock him, a heavily pregnant omega walks past his car with a toddler on her hip and another by her side. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Each word emphasized by another hit to the steering wheel. She sees Stiles’s fit and hurries her children to the door of the doctor’s office. 

At this point, Stiles doesn’t care about omega propriety, he’s already a screw up, might as well keep that train going. 

The stack of pamphlets in his hands get ripped to shreds, tears flowing as he does so. When the papers are thoroughly shredded, he opens the window and throws it out. The sick similarity it makes to confetti makes Stiles even more mad. 

He doesn’t remember the drive home, or the walk into the house that would never house a child he carried. Looking at the nursery that is set up next to the master bedroom sends a new wave of overwhelming sadness into Stiles’ heart. Without a warning, he collapses on the floor, looking into the nursery he worked so hard to put together for his first child, a child they expected a over a year ago. 

The house is quiet, thankfully, the pack Derek made after his family died in a horrible fire years ago is out training. Stiles remains on the floor, curling into himself, hands on his stomach that will forever be flat. Empty. 

Stiles remembers being twelve, stuffing pillows under his shirt in his room at night after he presented, knowing that someday he would get to be a father a child within him. The collection of baby dolls the nursery proved proved he was going to be a great dad before he even knew what his biology was capable of. Years he spent in the academy learning how to be a proper omega. His later years at school he learned how to care for himself and his alpha during his future pregnancies, while also learning how to raise children. He’d spent too many hours babysitting his neighbor's kids, always reluctant to leave because he loved them so much. 

If there was anything Stiles was sure of in his life, it was that he was meant to be a dad, and that was ripped away from him. 

He’s dragged back to reality and starts to think of solutions from his place on the floor. What he can do to spare himself the embarrassment of being the barren human mate of the last standing member of the Hale Wolf Pack. He considers running away, but he can’t possibly leave Derek. Derek is his mate, his everything. Leaving would cause him an intense amount of pain, maybe to the point of death. 

The pamphlets he discarded come to his mind. How long could he wait before Derek starts to seek out someone who can actually give him an heir? Stiles’ heart breaks into more pieces at the thought of another omega in  _ his _ bed with  _ his  _ alpha. Seeing that could send Stiles into an early grave. That is, if Derek keeps him around once his new mate comes. Worse yet, Derek keeps him around to help raise children that aren't his, like many alphas do. Jealousy sweeps over Stiles at just the thought of caring for children that should be his, but aren’t.

Ultimately he decides to keep it quiet, for as long as he can. He needs time to work this through himself, before he sees Derek take another omega. His next heat in a couple of weeks, he’ll insist that everything is fine. They’ll continue trying for something that will never happen.  

 

His next heat comes and goes, with no change in the results. Derek is saddened by the news of another unsuccessful heat. Stiles knows why and it breaks his heart. His alpha smells the sadness on the omega, but doesn’t know the true reason for it, assuming it’s for the negative pregnancy test in his hands. 

Slowly, Stiles starts accepting his fate. The guilt he feels from keeping such a thing from his alpha not helping his coping. Every time Derek fucks into him without knowing it’s all for nothing drives the knife deeper and deeper into Stiles’ gut. 

The idea takes some serious thought, but Stiles concludes that he wouldn't mind staying here to help Derek and his new mate care for their children. Though they’ll never be  _ his _ pups, but they will be Derek’s kin, and Stiles is willing to love Derek’s pups no matter who the omega who birthed them is. He can’t stay away from Derek, he just can’t.

One afternoon, Stiles goes back to the doctor’s office to replace the omega agency pamphlets he tore up a couple months ago. The websites are all informative but the service they provide and what it means for Stiles still doesn’t sit right with him. He closes out the tabs and finishes making dinner before the betas crowd into the kitchen for weekly pack night. 

Two more heats pass, Stiles still unable to carry a child. With each passing heat, Derek always reminds Stiles that their time will come, that they will have a child together. The omega has grown very good at hiding his emotions, and feigning hopefulness when he feels hopelessness. 

More time is spent on those agency websites, finding one that he feels comfortable using to find his own replacement. He creates an account, using Derek’s name of course because as an omega he is ineligible to do this sort of business. Slowly he searches through thousands of omega applicants without packs looking to become someone’s omega. There is even a section specifically for second omegas, which Stiles spends a lot of time looking at. 

Some of the applicants make it clear that they won’t be accepting of being in a two-omega relationship. Stiles tries to stick to applicants who will be okay with having another omega around, hoping Derek will give him pity and let him stay. 

All the while Stiles maintains his ignorant act. Sometimes it’s easy, like when Derek is sad by another negative pregnancy test. Other times it’s hard, like when Derek thrusts into him with talk of breeding, and seeing Stiles big and round with his pups. 

Stiles sets up his first interview with a young omega named Natalie on a Tuesday morning. She asks where Derek is, considering she thought she was meeting with him. Stiles comes up with the excuse that Derek is on last minute business out of town. Natalie seems nice, she’s young, only 17, and she twirls her hair. She’s not the one, though. Half way through the interview she asks Stiles what it’s like to be ‘messed up’ as she put it. In all of his life, Stiles had never been so insulted, no matter how true her words were. Stiles pretends not to care as he shakes her hand and escorts her out. 

Still, the interview leaves Stiles wondering if Derek would like a younger omega. A younger omega be able to provide more children than an omega as old as Stiles. He’s 26, ancient in omega childbearing years. 

Off handedly Stiles wonders if his age affected his ability to have children, and wonders again why he and Derek waited so long before they started trying. After some thought, Stiles realizes that in their 9 year relationship, they had never used a condom, and had never had a pregnancy scare. Stiles cries over the onions he’s chopping at the realization that he’s always been infertile. They weren’t waiting, they just never expected that they would have to  _ try _ to get pregnant.

Derek comes home and catches Natalie’s scent on Stiles, disregarding the tears to the onion on the cutting board. 

“Who’s that on you?” he asks, if it were a beta or alpha scent he’d probably be more protective. It’s not uncommon for omega’s to hang out with other omegas. 

“An omega named Natalie. I probably won’t be seeing her again though,” Stiles pours the onions into the the stew he’s making. Derek’s arms wrap around Stiles’ flat stomach, rubbing a little at the possibility of a new life after last night’s knotting. Stiles knew better. 

That seemed to be the end of that. At least for a few days.

“Okay, what is going on?” Derek asks, as he gets close to Stiles, smelling the omega Stiles interviewed earlier in the day. His name was Harvey, and Stiles liked him. He said he was totally willing to be a second omega, understanding that he was just here to provide heirs for the pack. Harvey even looked like Stiles a bit, so if Derek let him stay he could at least pretend the brown eyes looking back at him were his own instead of Harvey’s.  

“What do you mean?” Stiles says, stirring a pot on the stove and pretending to not understand. 

“You’ve smelled of a new omega everyday for the past week. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but it’s starting to cover up your own scent.” The alpha moves in on his omega, nesting his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck. 

“I told you,” Stiles leans his head on Derek’s, “I’m just meeting new people, finding new friends.” Stiles says, trying to keep his heart steady. 

“No, there’s something you’re not telling me,” Derek pulls at his mate, trying to get them to face each other. “You’ve been different for months. What’s going on with you?” He takes the omega’s face into his hands, tilting his head so their eyes meet. 

Stiles figures now is the time. Now or never. The scent in the air changes instantly to the putrid smell of distressed omega.

“I-” Stiles starts, but a cat catches his tongue and a series of sounds comes out. Tears fall and suddenly weak and needs to sit down. Derek catches him as he slips down the front of the stove. A panic attack growing in his chest.

“Stiles?” Worry fills his voice as he gently picks up Stiles and takes him to the kitchen table, setting him down in one of the chairs. “Should I call a doctor? Are you-?” The question goes unasked, his eyes dart down to Stiles’ belly.

“No,” Stiles says taking big breaths before he can finish. “I’m not pregnant,” Stiles looks up to meet his alpha’s eyes, “I’ll never be.” He coughs and tears soak his face. 

“Wh- what are you talking about?” Derek asks, eyes and hands roaming Stiles’ face searching for an answer. One hand lands on his cheek, holding the omega like he’ll break. 

“I- I went to the doctor;” he tries to gain control of his breathing, remembering the lessons he learned as a kid after his mother died, “a few months back.” This is suddenly so much harder than he could imagine. “I went because we had been trying to have a pup for two years with nothing,” his stomach drops, wondering what Derek will say. “I was worried something was wrong with me,” he diverts his eyes because he doesn’t want to know what Derek’s face will look like. “I was right.”

Derek has tears in his own eyes now. “What does that mean? Stiles, what’s wrong?” a hint of alpha influence seeps in. 

“I can’t have pups,” he just says it. Ripping the bandaid off.

Derek doesn’t say anything, “wha- what?” 

The question sends Stiles into a rage, the same rage he felt when he first found out. “I’m damaged! I’m broken!” He stands up, releasing Derek’s hands from his person. “I’m infertile!” Stiles motions to his stomach, “there will never be pups in here. I can’t give you an heir!” He holds his breath, waiting for the rejection that is bound to come. There was a reason Stiles waited so long, right now he wished he could wait a little bit more.

“We’ve- It’s been-” Derek stutters trying to get a clear thought in his head. “How long have you known?” Tears fall from his eyes, though not as abundant as Stiles’.

The omega is embarrassed to say, “almost a year.” Derek doesn’t look at Stiles, he just keeps looking at the chair where the omega was moments ago. The air between them stills, neither of them looking at each other. Finally Derek speaks. 

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” Derek’s voice is soft, broken. 

“I was selfish? I can’t- I  _ couldn’t _ stand to see you with another omega. I needed time.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” The voice that comes from the alpha is a broken voice Stiles never thought he would hear. 

Stiles sighs, and looks to his alpha, who still hasn’t moved from where he was crouching in front of Stiles’ chair. 

“You need a new omega. One who can give you the children you want. I’ve been setting up interviews, trying to find someone who you’ll like,” he swallows around the huge lump in his throat. “Someone who will give you the family you crave. An omega better than me.” 

That’s what Stiles was really afraid of. That now, being barren, he wasn’t the best thing for Derek. There had to be someone out there who could be better for Derek. 

“I don’t- Stiles what the hell? I don’t need a new omega!” Derek finally stands and looks to where Stiles is standing. 

“Yes! You do! You need someone who can give you a family. Someone who can give you everything I can’t,” they’re looking at eachother now. Derek tries to start talking, but Stiles needs to say what this. He keeps talking over his alpha, “I’ve been looking for a new omega for you. I think I found one. Harvey is his name, his 19 and very fertile if his application is accurate. He said he has no problem with me staying to help raise the pups, that is if you will let me stay. I’ve already found a home for omegas like me in Portland, if you decide I’m not worth keeping around. I can set up an appointment with the doctor to-” Stiles doesn't get to finish, Derek moves into his space. The omega immediately quiets.

“No Stiles. I don’t want Harvey. I want, I  _ need _ you.” Derek says, voice cracking. “ _ You, _ are my mate.  _ You  _ are the only one I would wish to have children with. The idea of having any other omega in by bed that isn’t you makes me sick to my stomach,” Derek moves to Stiles. “Those rules that say I have a right to my lineage are barbaric, idiotic even. You have given me everything I could have ever asked for. Why in the world would you think differently?”

They’re closer now, Derek has Stiles’ hands in his, but Stiles’ eyes won’t meet Derek’s. 

“I can’t give you a family,” Stiles says, still averting his eyes. 

“Stiles, look at me,” just enough influence to make Stiles look up to his alpha. “You are my family. Pups or no pups. You, the betas and their kids are my family,” Stiles eyes are filled with tears again, this time the air isn’t filled with anxiety and fear. “I have you. My mate, the only omega I could ever want or need.”

“But-”

Derek stops Stiles with a kiss. There is salt on Stiles’ lips, from all his tears, it makes the kiss bittersweet. Both of them realizing that Derek is giving up having a surviving line of Hale wolves by choosing to keep an infertile omega despite society’s approval of taking another in situations like this. 

“You are the only one I want, the only one I need. Don’t you dare say you can’t give me everything I want, because you already have,” Derek kisses Stiles again, this time something in the air that he hasn’t smelled probably since Stiles found out about his infertility. 

The feeling of relief fills Stiles, it’s an emotion that he can’t even believe he’s feeling. After so many months of fearing the worst, he can finally breath easy knowing his fate.

“So I can stop interviewing omegas for you?” Stiles asks tears still clouding his eyes. He feels as though he knows the answer. 

Derek lets out a laugh, it surrounded by a mixture of emotions, but it’s a full bellied laugh. “Absolutely.” 

 

Stiles and Derek reside to the fact that they would never have biological children, but they couldn’t turn away the pup that is dropped on their doorstep a few months later. Her little claws clutching a letter telling of her werewolf lineage, and the mother’s inability to care for her, to give her a pack. 

Two years later, a 10 year-old in the foster system is exposed to have claws and bright gold eyes. They couldn’t leave him in a system built for humans. 

Six months after that, a teenager whose family shunned her after she came out as transgender. 

John tells them of a toddler left on the side of the road after wolfing out on a family vacation two weeks before Stiles’ 30th birthday.

Two years after that, a wolfpup is orphaned after his mother didn’t survive childbirth leaves the hospital in Stiles’ arms. 

Even though none of their children are biologically his, Stiles loved them even more than he could imagine and Derek is the alpha and father that they all need. In the end, the Hale line doesn’t end, it flourishes. Stiles’ belly may have never been full, but his heart always was. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! Like I said, I'm planning on adding one shots for each of the kiddos that comes along. I think it'd be a short lil sweet series. I got a D- in tagging class, so if there is any tags I missed, feel free to let me know. :)
> 
> Come chillax with me on [tumblr!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I would really appreciate you taking the time to reblog [ this post](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/post/163548299781/empty) to spread the word!


End file.
